Address Translation
In depth look at the address_translation.conf Address Translation table DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT TOUCH THIS FILE UNLESS YOU RUN THE SERVER ON A COMPUTER INSIDE A LAN AND YOU NEED TO HAVE PLAYERS FROM "OUTSIDE" YOUR LAN This is a list of ip:port addresses that get translated EVERYTHING AFTER A "#" IS IGNORED (ie COMMENTED) The entries are broken into four parts: * the IP address w/port to be translated (what pvpgn wants to send initially) * the output IP address w/port (what pvpgn WILL send after translation) * comma delimited list of networks to be excluded from translation * comma delimited list of networks to be included in translation Each line must contain all four parts or the entire entry will be rejected There are no default ports, make sure input and output include the port number The entries are searched in the order listed in this file Exclude networks are searched before include networks Only the first matching line is used Lines begining with '#' are ignored If no match is found, the input ip will be returned. Network specification can be either NONE, ANY or x.y.z.t/bitlen: - NONE = no neworks (same as 0.0.0.0/32) - ANY = All networks (same as 0.0.0.0/0) x.y.z.t/bitlen : means matching the first bitlen bits from the x.y.z.t value Example: if you have the network 192.168.0.x (where x is from 1 to 255) to match any IP in it you use "192.168.0.0/24" meaning the first 24 bits of 192.168.0.0 HAVE TO match (the first 24 bits means the first 3 digits) WarCraft III Ladder Game Configuration w3route server ip translation Here you can translate the IP/port of the w3route IP/port as sent by pvpgn to the WAR3 clients. You need this ONLY if you want to have external W3 players that will play PlayGame/ArrangedTeam games. Set exclude to the range of clients you want to recieve the input address instead of the output address Set include to the range of clients you want to recieve the output address input (ip:port) output (ip:port) exclude (ip/netmask) include (ip/netmask) Example, if you left w3route = 0.0.0.0:6200 as it is by default in bnetd.conf AND you have the external IP 1.2.3.4 AND you want to exclude from translation the internal W3 clients (those with IPs 192.168.0.x) AND you port forward port 6200 TCP from your router to the pvpgn server port 6200 then here put: 0.0.0.0:6200 1.2.3.4:6200 192.168.0.0/24 ANY Configuration for Game Clients on the same LAN as PvPGN Server Game Translations for clients/games (client data ports) You need this ONLY if you will have internal players that want to play with external ones. This setting is NOT NEEDED for D2 closed realm clients (they connect to d2gs to play games not to each other). Set input address to the client to be translated Set output address to the address to be sent to the other clients Set exclude to the range of clients you want to recieve the input address instead of the output address Set include to the range of clients you want to recieve the output address input (ip:port) output (ip:port) exclude (ip/netmask) include (ip/netmask) Example, if you have an internal client on IP 192.168.1.10 AND you have the external IP 1.2.3.4 AND you want to exclude from translation the internal clients (those with IPs 192.168.1.x and 10.x.y.z) AND you port forward port 6118 TCP AND UDP from your router to the client IP and port 6112 then here put: 192.168.1.10:6112 1.2.3.4:6118 192.168.1.0/24,10.0.0.0/8 ANY Diablo II Character Server Configuration Diablo II Character Server translation (d2cs) You need this ONLY if you run a d2cs (ie ONLY if you will host a Diablo2 closed realm). Set input address to the ip of d2cs (same as the ip in the realm.conf) Set output address to the address to be sent to the clients Set exclude to the range of clients you want to recieve the input address instead of the output address Set include to the range of client you want to recieve the output address input (ip:port) output (ip:port) exclude (ip/netmask) include (ip/netmask) Example, if you run a d2cs on IP 192.168.1.10 port 6113 and you have put the same IP/port in realm.conf AND you have the external IP 1.2.3.4 AND you want to exclude from translation the internal clients (those with IPs 192.168.1.x) AND you port forward port 6113 TCP from your router to the machine running d2cs and port 6113 then here put: 192.168.1.10:6113 1.2.3.4:6113 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Diablo II Game Server Configuration Diablo II Game Server Translation (d2gs) Set input address to the ip of d2gs (same as the gameservlist in d2cs.conf) Set output address to the address to be sent to the clients Set exclude to the range of clients you want to recieve the input address instead of the output address Set include to the range of client you want to recieve the output address input (ip:port) output (ip:port) exclude (ip/netmask) include (ip/netmask) Example, if you run a d2gs on IP 192.168.1.100 (and port 4000, d2gs cannot listen on other port, it will automatically listen on port 4000) and you have put the same IP in d2cs.conf and d2dbs.conf gameservlist setting AND you have the external IP 1.2.3.4 AND you dont want to exclude from translation anyone AND you port forward port 4000 TCP from your router to the machine running d2gs and port 4000 then here put: 192.168.1.100:4000 1.2.3.4:4000 NONE ANY Westwood Online Configuration Westwood Online Game Server Translation (wwol) input (ip:port) output (ip:port) exclude (ip/netmask) include (ip/netmask) 192.168.1.10:4005 1.2.3.4:4005 192.168.1.0/24 ANY Category:Administration